FLAG Team Possible
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Ron and Wade had came up with a new group. with a new team to stop evil. With cars with a 'Knight Rider' feel to them.
1. Chapter 1

It was a chilly night outside Middleton and the only thing on the long and deserted stretch of road was a beautiful 2008 Dodge Challenger. The driver opened it up as it raced upwards through the mountain roads; it was pushing the 200 mph limit as it did.

(How's it going, Ron?) A voice over the video-communicator said.

"Ah Man! Wade this is so cool! And just imagine what's going to happen when we get our hands on the others." Ron Stoppable said.

(I know. I can't wait to see if I can improve on the Hemi specs.) Wade said.

"I'm sure you could Wade," he said as the car was fast approaching an old abandoned airstrip. "Okay, coming in."

He brought the car into one of the buildings, the large doors closing automatically.  
Inside the building was like something out of a master mechanic's dream, hundreds of top notch tools were everywhere, high-tech computers were on desks along with other types of equipment. There were 7 other cars in there besides the Challenger. A Saleen S281 Extreme, a GMC Top kick C6500 truck, a Dodge Charger Daytona, a Hummer H1, a Cadillac CTS, a Pontiac GTO and a Camero Concept were in their normal spots. Ron parked the Challenger next to the Daytona and got out to see Wade sitting at one of the computers.

"How'd it go?" Wade asked.

"Didn't I just tell you?" Ron replied.

"You did, but I want to hear it again." the boy said with a grin.

"It was unbelievably cool! But right now, I need to go home and get some shut eye." Ron said as he got in to the Top kick. "Everything done on the 'kick?"

"All checked and ready to go." Wade said. "We'll go over it tomorrow."

"Alright Wade," Ron started the truck and threw it into gear, taking off down the road.  
As Wade watched him take off, he thought back to how he had come to this, about everything Ron had done for him, and about the blond young man's ultimate plan.  
And he was committed whole-heartedly to it.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Morning came and found Ron headed for the Possible house. Getting out of the Topkick truck he walked to the door and knocked on it. In seconds he was greeted by the smiling face of Kim's father. "Good morning Mr. Dr. P." Ron said good-heartedly.

"Good morning Ronald, come in." Dr. James Possible said. "Kim's just finishing up breakfast." Ron nodded and walked in.

"Hello Ronald," Dr Anne Possible said as she saw the young man.

"Good morning, Mrs. Dr. P." he said with a smile, walked into the kitchen and saw Kim. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips as he approached her. "Good morning KP."

"Morning Ron." the redheaded girl said with a smile, "Just let me finish my breakfast and I'll be ready to go."

"No rush, I brought the 'Kick today." he said as Kim finished up.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Ronald, how did you get those cars?" James asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Took about a $1000 out of my 'Naco' account and put it in the right investments. Wade helped keep it quiet to avoid interference, so now I have around $95 Million in my account."

The jaws of both Dr Possible's dropped after he said that. "That's how I have those cars." he said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

With breakfast done the pair headed to school. "I've been meaning to ask you, Ron." Kim said as they drove to school, "What's in this thing?"

"Well, Wade and I just made it faster, stronger, and gave it some new electronic toys." He said as he pulled into the parking lot. "Pretty much made it invincible." Getting out of the 'Kick, Ron and Kim walked into the school, the blond boy slipping his arm around the redhead's waist, as if saying, 'she's mine.' Kim in turn laid her head on his shoulder and kissed his jaw.

"I got a surprise for you after school, can you stay?" Kim asked.

"I hope I can. I've got a lot of work to do today, including homework. But, I'll try." he replied.

"I understand Ron, don't make any promises. If you have to work, work." He grabbed her in a tight hug and kissed her on the lips.

"HEY NONE OF THAT IN THE HALLWAY!" Mr. Barkin suddenly barked, causing both Ron and Kim to retreat to class.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After school, Ron was waiting on Kim and talking to Wade on his own Ron-unicator, "I think she deserves to know bud."

(Y'know, I was just thinking that. How are we going to tell her?)

"I'll tell her."

(Alright Ron, I'll leave it you then.)

"Right Wade, later." Ron said as Kim showed up. "Hey, ready to go?"

"Whenever you are." She said, and with that they took off.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

As they were driving back to Kim's house, Ron looked at her. "So what's the surprise?" he asked.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." she said with a smile.

"Okay, I'll swing by your place, but...I have one for you as well." he said.

"Oh really?"

"Yep. And since you have your license, I think you'll enjoy it. But I'll tell you this much, this truck is part of the surprise." They pulled up to Kim's house and she got out.

"I'll be right back, baby." She said, kissing him on the lips before jumping out of the 'Kick, then ran into the house and closed the door. While she was in the house, Ron pushed one of the numbers on his cell phone for an instant-dial to one of the contractors he and Wade used.

(Hello?) A voice said.

"Hey, Mr. Bilkin? It's Ron. How are you doing?" Ron asked.

(Hey Ron, what's up?)

"How's everything going?"

(We're almost done. Everything to your specifications.) The man said back.

"Alright, when can I move in?"

(By week's end.)

"Cool. Did you include the lower levels?"

(Just like you asked for.)

"Awesome."

(We'll give you the full details and what to do when you move in.)

"Alright, see you later." Ron said, hanging up the same time Bilkin said. A couple minutes later Kim emerged from the house wearing a trench coat. It looked like that was all she was wearing, other than black knee-high socks and ankle boots. "What's with the trench coat?"

"Surprise!" she said in a sing-son voice.

"Okay, I can wait after I show you mine. But I think mine is going to be a little bit more, special. Because it'll mean more to us I guess." he said.

"Now I really can't wait." She said, with that they took off and headed for the airstrip.  
However, on their way, the truck picked up on an alert. There was a bank robbery and the robbers were headed their way.

"Hang on KP!" Ron said as he floored it and the truck shot off like a bullet. Pushing a couple of the console buttons, the lights and sirens suddenly came on, the vehicle now in 'pursuit' mode as they took off.

"Uh Ron, what's going on?" Kim asked.

"Just sit back and relax. It's part of the surprise." He smiled as he pushed another button, bringing up a holographic video-screen on the windshield without obstructing Ron's view. "Hey, Wade!" Ron said.

(Hey, Ron. Oh hi Kim, how did you like the 'kick?) Wade asked.

"What is this thing?" she asked as she stared at the holo-screen.

(Ron and I did some work on the 'Kick and a few other cars to help catch the bad guys.)

The 'Kick raced down the road and quickly came up to where the suspected getaway car was running from a trio of pursuing police cars. Ron punched another button, which caused a special device to emerge from the undercarriage of the drivers side. The long cylinder-like object swivelled and locked onto the robbers car, firing a blast of energy. The energy ball struck the car, the engine suddenly dying. The 'Kick raced past the robbers car as the police quickly surrounded them.

(Nice shot, Ron!) Wade said as Kim just looked on, stunned.

That EMP gun you installed totally rocks, Wade!" Ron exclaimed.

(Thank you. Bring it in Ron and I'll give Kim the grand tour.)

"Roger that Wade," Ron replied.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Less than an hour later they pulled into the hanger. Getting out, Kim looked around, impressed. "Wow! So this is what you two have been doing?" Kim asked.

"Yep," Ron said as he hung up his jacket on one of the hooks by the worktable.

"This was the surprise you wanted to show me?" she asked.

"Well, part of it. WADE!" he shouted.

Coming down from the upper floor of the hanger was a tall, buff young man dressed in an 'A-shirt', jeans and boots. Kim saw Wade, and gasped. "Someone's been working out." she exclaimed.

"Kinda wanted to break the stereotype, you know?" he replied.

"And making your video-screen self look the same as your younger self was a nice touch."

"Well, you know, the camera does add a few pounds." he smirked.

Ron smiled. "Could you show Kim around our little hang out?"

"Sure Ron," he said as Ron went to the shower room to get cleaned up.

"Where is he going?" Kim asked.

"To get cleaned up and prepare for a mission." Wade said.

"Mission Wade?"

The next few minutes found Wade explaining to Kim that he and Ron had started a government agency called the 'Foundation for Law And Government' or F.L.A.G. for short. It was a speciality vehicle branch of the Global Justice Network, which meant they were already sanctioned. And thanks to Wade, completely hidden off the Net. Kim actually thought that was a good idea, since the GJN had their own website as well. Wade showed Kim around the hanger, and showed her the 8 vehicles that they owned.

"BTW, RON EVERYTHING IS DONE!" Wade shouted.

"ALL THE CARS?" Ron shouted back.

"YEP!"

"COOL! GET THE FILE FOR THE NEXT MISSION READY FOR ME TO LOOK AT IT. I'LL TELL KIM ABOUT OUR OFFER."

"Offer?" Kim asked.

"Uh, yeah." Wade said as Ron walked out in a pair of jeans, drying his hair with a towel. Kim just stared at him, mostly at his athletic torso. Wade tossed him a mechanic's shirt, a pair of socks and slid a shoe box to him. Ron grabbed the shirt and tossed the towel in the hamper.

"Wade, can I barrow one of your 'A-shirts' instead?" He asked, Wade nodded and went to get one. "So Wade show you around?"

"Yeah. But what's this offer?" Kim asked.

"We want you to join us. You can still call our team 'Possible', if you want."

"I don't know, Ron." she said with some trepidation.

Ron just took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. "Please, sweetie? You've always said you 'couldn't save the world without me.' Well neither can I."

Kim smiled as she looked at her boyfriend and slowly removed her hands from his, then started to take off her trench coat. Underneath she wore a black shirt with a knot tied under her impressive bust-line and a micron skirt.

"Whoa, your parents let out like that?" he gasped.

She chuckled and kissed him. Wade came back with the shirt, as they were kissing, and cleared his throat. They broke off and looked over to him. "I have that shirt." he said tossing it to Ron.

"Thanks Wade." he said as he put it on.

"You're serious about this, aren't you?" Kim asked.

"Yes." Wade said.

"And I can still call us 'Team Possible'?" she asked in a more teasing tone.

"Of course." Ron said.

"Then yes. I'll join you." She said as they smiled.

"Then welcome to F.L.A.G." the pair said to her.

"Glad to be here. I just have one question."

"What?"

"Which car do I get?" she asked.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

It was Saturday morning and Ron was at Kim's house to have some breakfast and pick her up to go to the hangar. Kim was lightly feeding him his breakfast as she sat on his lap. She was in a powder blue mid rift, low rise cargo pants and flats. Ron was in a basketball jersey, jeans and boots. As he was being fed, the Possibles started to giggle at him. As she turned her head from his, Ron pulled out a box and Kim saw it.

"What's this?" she said.

"Why don't you open it and see?" He said, so she did and what she saw was amazing. It was a platinum necklace with a 2 karat diamond heart. Kim and Anne saw it and started to shed tears.

"Oh Ron," she said and turn to kiss him with tears in her eyes. He took it out and placed it on her. "It's beautiful," she hugged him tightly. Ron pulled out one for Anne as well.

"Yeah, me and Mr. Dr. P got you one too. Mrs. Dr. P." He slid a box to her. James was in shock as he looked at Ron who nodded.

"Oh yeah, little gift to show my thanks for loving me as much as you do." He said, Anne hugged him and kissed him on the lips and kissed her 'son' on the temple.

"So, sniff." Started Kim as she wiped her tears away from her eyes. "What are we going to do today? Because I know what we are doing tonight, you and daddy earned it."

Ron blushed, "I figured that since its Saturday we'd get you settled into FLAG."

"Now, what does FLAG mean again?" Said James.

"We are a group contracted to Global Justice; it means Foundation for Law and Government."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After breakfast, Ron and Kim were on their way to the hangar. She was snuggled up against him as he was driving. Once there, Ron parked and they got out. "Hey Wade!" He said there was no answer. "I guess he hadn't came in, yet." He went over his computer and logged in to it. Kim walked over to look over his shoulder. "Okay Kim, which one do you want?" Kim looked at him.

"Huh," she said.

"Which car do you want?" she went over to the cars and slowly started to look around. Then she went to the CTS and got behind the wheel, she felt safe as if Ron was holding her.

"I feel so safe," she said.

"Well you should," said Ron. "They are designed to protect innocents and help us."

"How?"

"Remember how I took down those robbers?" She nodded, "that's how."

"But how can they protect us?" Ron walked over to the CTS with a machine gun. "RON NO!" He fired and the bullets bounced off of the car.

"Sorry KP, but I wanted to prove a point." He went over to the car and opened her door he knelt down and begged for her forgiveness. She grabbed him in to a tight hug and kissed him.

"You're forgiven," she said. He hopped in to the car and it started up.

"Why don't you take us for a ride?" So she did and the car ran smooth.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"What do you think?"

"Its like you Ron, gorgeous." They continued on as they went to grab some lunch for themselves and Wade. They pulled up to the Buena Nacho and saw some of their friends.

Monique was talking to Tara and looked up to see a Cadillac CTS. "Holy," she said. Then Kim got out along with Ron, "sweet ride GF."

"Yep, Ron gave it to me."

"Ron gave you a Cadillac?"

"She wanted it," he said.

"I wish you were my BF." Said Monique they chuckled.

"How would you two like one?" He said they looked at him. "Yeah, I can give you each a car. If you do me one little favor," they looked at the girls with a grin on their faces.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

They came up to the hangar and parked the car inside, everyone got out. "Welcome to the nerve center of the Foundation for Law And Government or FLAG." Said Ron, they looked around and saw everything. "We are a contract agency for Global Justice," he said.

"How do you feel about all of this Kim?" Said Tara.

"I'm a member of the team, now. Would you two like to join us?"

"Sure, if it's to help you GF." Said Monique.

"Thank you, guys."

"So which cars do you want?" said Ron.

Tara took the Hummer and Monique took the Daytona. They got in to their cars and took off, before Ron and Kim took off Wade came out. "You just got here?" Said Ron.

"Yeah, over slept. I'm sorry, could you go to that new burger joint and pick me up a triple stack with cheese and extra chilli and a large order of fries?"

"I got ya; I'm going there as well." He said.

"Well, I'll go with you and tell the others." Said Kim with that they took off.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Ron had pulled up to a diner/ burger joint and was about to walk in when Kim, Tara and Monique pulled up. The diner had an asterisk with the words 'RED HOT CHILI PEPPERS' surrounding it on top of it. "This must be the place," he said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Once they walked in to the diner they saw everything dealing with the 'Peppers'. "Wow, like the Chili Peppers much?" Said Kim, Chili Pepper songs were blaring through out the diner and people were enjoying the songs.

"WELCOME TO RED HOT, CAN I HELP YOU?" Said a server.

"YEAH, THIS ORDER'S TO GO!" Yelled Ron, he gave their orders and then one of his favorite songs started and he got into it. Kim looked over and saw her future husband in ecstasy.

"Ron?" She said and Monique stopped her.

"GF let him enjoy this." She said.

**Aeroplane-Red Hot Chili Peppers**

I like pleasure spiked with pain and music is my aeroplane,  
It's my aeroplane,  
Songbird sweet and sour Jane and music is my aeroplane,  
It's my aeroplane  
pleasure spiked with pain,  
that motherfuckers always spiked with pain.

Looking in my own eyes (hey lord),  
I can't find the love I want,  
Someone better slap me,  
Before I start to rust,  
Before I start to decompose,  
Looking in my rear view mirror,  
Looking in my rear view mirror,  
I can make it disappear,  
I can make it disappear (have no fear),

I like pleasure spiked with pain and music is my aeroplane,  
It's my aeroplane,  
Songbird sweet and sour Jane and,  
music is my aeroplane,  
It's my aeroplane,  
pleasure spiked with pain,  
that motherfuckers always spiked with pain,

Sitting in my kitchen (hey girl),  
I'm turning into dust again,  
My melancholy baby,  
The star of mazzy must,  
Push her voice inside of me,

I'm overcoming gravity,  
I'm overcoming gravity,  
(It's easy when you're sad to be,)  
It's easy when you're sad, sad like me

I like pleasure spiked with pain and music is my aeroplane,  
It's my aeroplane,  
Songbird sweet and sour Jane,  
and music is my aeroplane,  
It's my aeroplane,  
pleasure spiked with pain...,

Just one note could make me float,  
Could make me float away,  
One note from,  
The song she wrote,  
Could fuck me where I lay,  
Just one note,  
Could make me choke,  
One note that's,  
Not a lie,  
Just one note,  
Could cut my throat,  
One note could make  
me die.

I like pleasure spiked with pain and music is my aeroplane,  
It's my aeroplane,  
Songbird sweet and sour Jane,  
and music is my aeroplane,  
It's my aeroplane,  
That's spiked with pain.

(my aeroplane, my aeroplane, my aeroplane, my aeroplane)  
bass solo  
...it's my aeroplane..(x8)..repeat till fade

"Aw man," he said. "I love that song," just then the owner came over. He was a tall black man with bleached blonde dreads and dressed in a 'Chili Peppers' T-shirt, jeans and sneakers.

"So you like the 'Peppers' too huh?" He said, he was given the order and he handed it to them.

"Oh yeah, they rock." He said as he took the bag and was about to take off when his phone rang. "Yeah?" He got serious, "what? When? I'm on the way." He handed the bag to Kim and took off. "Got to go."

"Ron wait!" She said, he took off and headed for his car. "What's wrong?" Then his car peeled off and head down the road. Just then her Kimmunicator went off, "go Wade."

(Where's Ron?)

"He just took off, why?" they were headed for the cars.

(Some kind of super soldier is challenging him to come and get her.)

"We're coming back to base, something's wrong."

(Alright, see you get here.)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ron was zooming down to the docks in Lowerton. He parked his car and got out, he went the trunk and opened it up. Inside were a pair of pearl handle, golden plated glocks with clips, a bullet poof vest, a couple of bowie knives and a jacket. He got suited up and ready to fight.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile, Kim and the girls had showed up at base, they got out and went in. "Wade. What's going on?" Asked Kim, Wade was on the computer trying to find out who Ron was talking to.

"I got the recordings of his conversation." Said Wade so he played it for them.

(Yeah?) said Ron.

(Major, we've got problems. She's on the loose and she took 'Formula X'.) said a female voice.

(What? When?)

(Just last week, she's in your area. Lowerton, I think.)

(I'm on the way!)

"That's all there is," said Wade. Kim was in thought, what the hell was Ron up to?

"Sounds like he's in some kind military." Said Mon.

"Yeah," said Tara. "That's what I thought."

"We have to find him!" Said Kim so they took off.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile Ron was in a huge fire fight, "dammit! Ugh!" he said. He fired back, killing solders. He reloaded and rushed out, firing at them. He went inside and started to go in one of the buildings.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile Kim, Tara and Monique had showed up. They started to get out when they were fired up on. "MONIQUE! TARA! WE NEED TO STAY IN THE CARS AND SEE IF WE CAN FIND RON!" Said Kim.

(RIGHT!) They said and they drove around into the warehouses. Then Wade came on the screen.

(Kim! The cars are armed, the triggers are on the steering wheel!) He said.

"Thanks Wade!" She said and started to fire on the bad guys.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile Ron had set up charges into the warehouse and that was when he was attacked. She had shoulder length dirty blonde hair and grey eyes. "Well, hello Tia." He said, "it's been a long time."

"Not long enough Stoppable!" She said as she started to fire on him. Ron ducked and dodged her shots. Then he fired back at her, "that victory was mine Stoppable!"

"You were too slow," he said. "That's why, I had beaten you." He had her and fired the built hit her in the back, going through her lung. She was dying, he walked over to her and kicked her gun out of her hand. "It's over Tia!"

"I…guess …it is." She said gasping for breath, "we could've been good together." With that she died. He closed her eyes and started to leave, as he left, he grabbed his phone.

"Yeah, it's me. Its done, I'm going home." He hung up and headed for his car. Then he blew up the warehouse. By that time Kim and the others had showed up. "What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to help Baby boy." Said Monique.

"Alright, let's head on back." So they do.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The four members of Team Possible had pulled up to the school and parked. They got out of their cars and got their bags. Then headed inside, meanwhile Bonnie and Brick were looking at the cars and were impressed. "We've got to talk to Stoppable." Said Bonnie.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile Marcella had came in, she was dressed in an 'LAX' T-shirt showing off her abs and it was cut at the neck showing off cleavage, low riding jeans and boots. She had shoulder length red curly hair and light brown eyes. Her Latin heritage was showing as she slinked down the hall to her locker and she saw Ron putting some things in his locker. She snuck up on him and grabbed him in a tight hug, "hello papi. How are you this morning?" She said sultry, Ron's spine started to melt.

"Oh I'm fine," he said. "How are you Marcella?"

"I'm alright," she said and they walked in to the classroom. Kim saw them walk in and wasn't upset over the fact. She knew Ron and Marcella were friends and was as close as her and Marcella. Plus she trusts Ron, so they sat down and started the day.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Later during lunch Hope and Zita had came to Ron and Kim's table. They went over to them sat down with them. "Hey guys," said Hope. She was dressed in a T-shirt and jeans she had long black hair and dark brown eyes. Her Asian heritage was showing, looking every bit of her grandmother when she was her age and she was gorgeous. Zita was in a blouse and a jean micron skirt and sneakers.

"Hey guys," she said. She had dishwater blonde hair and grey eyes; she went over to Ron and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Zita, Hope." They said as the girls sat down, Marcella came over to sit down as well then came Monique and Tara came over to sit with them. Ron was about to dig in when Zita spoke up.

"Ron?" She said he looked at her.

"Hmm?" He said as he started to eat his salad.

"Well…that is…" She started when Hope spoke for her.

"We saw the cars guys, what's going on?" Hope said.

"You all want to know?" Said Monique, they nodded. "Alright then, tell them BF."

"Alright," he said. So Ron told them all about FLAG and what they do. "Well you guys want in?"

"Sure," they said.

"Alright, meet us after school." Ron said, so they agreed and they finished.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Later Ron was waiting on the girls when all of the sudden Bonnie and Brick went over to him. "Hey, it's the 'Beautiful People'." He joked they laughed, "What's up guys?"

"We heard about what's been going on, we want in." Said Bonnie.

"Really?" They nodded, "you bring a car?"

"My car's in the shop."

"Okay you can ride with us," then Kim and the girls came out. She went over to him and kissed him. "Ready?"

"Let's go," said Kim and they got in to their cars. Marcella rode with Ron, Zita got in with Monique and Bonnie and Brick rode with Tara. They took off and headed for their headquarters.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile, robots were finishing up with the new cars that had arrived. They were finished as Ron and the gang had just arrived. They got out of their cars, they walked in. "Wade's probably still at school," said Ron. "So we'll do the song and dance." So they do and welcomed them to the nerve center of FLAG. They showed them around, "so what do you think?"

"Wow," Brick said. "This place is awesome!"

"So what are we going to do?" Said Bonnie as she gate walked to a Benz.

"Well, I was wondering…" Just then his phone rang, "Stoppable. Oh, crap! There's another canister? Where? Alright, I'm on the way!" He hung up, "Kim finish the tour, we've got trouble!"

"Ron, what's wrong?" She said as he headed for his Benz.

"Remember Formula X?"

"Yeah?"

"There is another canister I got to retrieve it before it gets in to the wrong hands." He got into his car and took off.

"What's up with Ron?" Said Bonnie.

"I don't know, but we are going to find out. Team Possible, mount up!" they got in their car and started to take off.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile Ron was on his way to an abandoned warehouse he was checking to see what Formula X does.

**Formula X**

_Formula X will turn the subject into the perfect being, if it doesn't kill the subject first._

Ron's eyes widen in fear. "Oh no, I better step on it then." So his Benz jumped like a cat with it's tail on fire. Not knowing that his team was following him into a trap.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Ron showed up at a huge mansion and started to go in with both of his guns strapped on his thighs. He went in and started to look around, as he went in the others pulled up to the mansion. "Wow," said Bonnie. "I wonder who lives here." Kim looked and started to get some answers. She activated her Kim-municator and tried to contact Global Justice, but she couldn't get an answer.

Only thing she got was static, "damn! I guess we are on our own for now." She said but she didn't notice that they were being followed by some goons.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile Ron was kicking ass and taking names through out the house. But when he went in a huge dark room, everything changed. Ron walked in and saw a man dressed in military dress uniform. "You are not going to go any further," he said.

"Humph, you're going to stop me?" He said, the solder took off his top and was in a black and white striped tank top. Then they went at it, the fight was straight hard core that is, until they heard a voice.

"That's enough!" He said, they stopped and looked at the person that spoke. He was seated on a chair, dressed in an expensive suit and shoes, had brown hair and right eye, the left one was covered with an eye patch. He was stroking a little dog, Ron knew who he was.

"Gemini," he said.

"That's right my young friend," he said.

"You stole the canisters of Formula X? Why?"

"I wanted to see if what they say about it is true. I am going to spread it through out the west coast."

"You don't know what the formula will do!"

"Yes I do!" the solder spoke up.

"YOU SAID I COULD KILL HIM!"

"Relax my dear boy, you'll get him."

"I WANT HIM NOW!" just then he was shot in the chest killing him instantly.

"It's so hard to hire good help these days."

"I can't let you do this!"

"My dear Ronald, you don't have a choice." He snapped his fingers and he was surrounded by lit chambers and inside those were his teammates.

"WHAT THE HELL?" then he glared at Gemini. "Let Them Go Gemini! I'm The One You Want!" Gemini laughed crazily.

"Of course my dear boy," just then a chamber rose right in front of him. "Just step in the chamber and be my test subject." The others were in shock.

"RON NO, DON'T DO IT!" Screamed Kim.

"DON'T DO IT BRO!" Said Brick.

"STOPPABLE YOU DO THIS I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Said Bonnie.

"Please don't do it Ron." Cried Tara, Monique, Hope, Zita and Marcella. But it fell on deaf ears.

"Just promise me that you won't give the formula to the others."

"Of course," the mad man smirked. With that, thinking the others will be safe, he disarmed himself and walked into the chamber.

"RON, HE'S LYING!" Screamed Kim but the door slammed shut. She felt her life was over. Gemini pressed the buttons that sent the formula in to his chamber and as Ron dropped to the floor. The others were distraught, but the mad man wasn't finished.

"Oh don't worry Team Possible, you're joining him." Their chambers were filled with the formula and they dropped like flies. "Let's go destroy the west coast." He left the house with a going away present for the Late Team Possible.

(Self destruct armed, two hours until total destruction.)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Thirty minutes later, Ron started to awaken. He realized where he was, he started to get up and staggered he looked behind himself and saw a 3 foot long tail. 'It worked?' He thought, and then he kicked the door open. Then did a standing leap to the area Gemini was and opened the other chambers. They all fell out of them; he leapt down to Kim and started to wake her up.

"Kim, come on baby come on wake up." He thought he was too late, "DON'T DO THIS TO ME! KIM!" just then she moaned and started to move.

"Ron?" he grabbed her in a tight hug. Just then the others start to come around.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, stop the room I wanna geddoff." Said Brick.

"Does anyone else fell like they had last month's chili?" Said Monique.

"Ai-yi-yi." Said Marcella.

"Why is the room spinning?" Said Tara.

"I haven't felt this bad since my sisters played human jump rope." Said Bonnie, "with me as the rope."

"Well, at least you siblings didn't use your head as a soccer ball." Said Hope.

"I fell like I had some of mom's homemade linguini and punched in the stomach by Uncle Lou." Said Zita that was when they heard the countdown clock.

(30 minutes until self destruction.) They looked at each other and screamed.

"WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" They took off and headed for the lower level.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(One minute and thirty seconds until self destruction.) They were running as fast as they can.

"A minute thirty," said Ron.

"Relax Ron," said Brick. "We won State in a minute thirty."

"Yeah but we had like three time outs!" Said Kim, they poured on the speed and got to their cars and leapt in, right as the house blew up. Ron called the others. (Come on guys, our job's not done yet! We gotta stop Gemini before he kills the entire west coast!) They took off and headed out, "Ron I'm calling Wade to see if we can find him!" (Groovy!) So she does, "Wade!" Just then their friend and Technical Support showed up on the GPS system. (Kim, you guys are alright!) "Yeah, Gemini's going to gas all of the west coast with Formula X! We need to find him." (Already on it!)

Wade gave them Gemini's position. "Thanks Wade, you rock." She said and they headed for the position.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile Gemini was on his plane drinking a glass of wine, "ah I will have an army that will only answer to me, Team Possible is dead and my darling sister is none the wiser."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Tara had turned on her control, targeted the plane and fired. "Perfect Shot!" She said and took control of it. (NICE GOING TARA!) Said Marcella, she landed the plane and they called Global Justice.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Gemini started to run from them and Ron started to run him down, then he leapt out of his car and tackled him down to the ground. He sat on him as Global Justice agents had showed up with Dr. Director, Brick and Hope started to pull the canisters out of the plane. "Thank you Ron," she said.

"It wasn't only me. It was a team effort. Right guys?" He said they went over to him and dog piled him. Betty started to giggle as Ron was hugged and kissed.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was around 2 months later and Ron's manor was built. Bonnie, Brick, Hope and Marcella showed up at the door. Kim had answered it, he was dressed in a mechanic's shirt, jeans, and sneakers. "Hey guys, moving in?" She said.

"What do you think Possible?" Said Bonnie.

"Ron wants you to go around the side and go in that way. There are scanners at the door they'll let you guys in." So they went to the side of the house and rolled in to the garage.

Once in they had seen the new FLAG base and it was impressive, like something out of a comic book. There were areas for everything, the cars, Wade, missions everything. "Whoa!" Said Brick.

"Welcome to the new nerve center of FLAG." Said Zita, who was dressed like Kim. Just then they heard someone talking.

"I'm telling you Felix this is something we can do as a team." Said Ron.

"I'm not saying we can't do it," said Felix. "I believe in you and Wade why do you think I accepted the job?" They looked over to see the others, "hi guys."

"Zita showed you around yet?" Said Ron.

"I was about to," she said.

"How did you do all this?" Said Bonnie, they looked at each other.

"Wade," they said.

"Well, do have we have rooms?" Said Marcella.

"Follow me," said Felix. "I'll show you guys to some rooms." So he did as Ron went over to Zita as she was looking over some missions.

"Hmm, what's going on?"

"Mo and Tara, are on their way back." She said.

"Let me know when they're back."

"Sure," she kissed him on the lips. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"RON! YORI'S HERE!" Said Kim, Ron headed up as Kim went down.

Once up he had seen his Japanese girlfriend and they hugged tightly. "Hello, Yori."

"Ron-kun," she said.

"Why are you here? How is Master Sensei?"

"Ron-kun, Master Sensei has sent me here to help you."

"So he knows about FLAG?"

"There is nothing you can keep from him."

"That's true," he chuckled. "Okay, let's get you a car and signed in." So he does, also shows her a room.

"Thank you Ron-kun." She said.

Later Bonnie, Brick, Marcella, Hope and Yori were in the base. Ron handed them a mechanic's shirt. "Welcome to FLAG," he said. "You don't have to wear them it's a preference I wear mine because I want to." That was when Monique and Tara had rolled in to the base. They parked and got out, "hey guys."

"Hey BF," said Monique as she kissed him. She was in a mechanic's shirt, jorts and boots. Tara was dressed the same way but she also had on a sports bra, she also kissed him.

"Mission accomplished." Said Tara, as she filed the mission away. He introduced them to Yori and set her up. That was when Wade came in, he was in a football jersey, jeans, hi-tops and a head rag.

"Wade, what's up?" Said Ron.

"We got a problem," he sighed.

"Whoa," said Brick. "What problem?"

"Motor Ed."

"What?"

"What's that mullet headed freak doing now?" Said Felix as they all sat around the mission table. Wade sent a mission to the table, "the _Super Car show_?"

"The '_Mobile Ferret'_ is going to be here."

"Is it the original?" Said Kim.

"No one knows, look what else is going to be here."

"The '_Time Ecto 1A_'?" Said Monique.

"Dude, that's one of the most famous cars in movies." Said Brick.

"Look what else is here."

"The 'Rhythm Sisters' fire truck?" Said Hope.

"This is tempting for him." Said Ron, "Wade call the people tell them we're will to put our cars out for show." Wade got it.

"This will be a undercover mission." He said.

"Bingo," said Ron. "Here's the plan..."

At the civic center, Team Possible were undercover, Hope, Marcella, Tara, Bonnie and Yori were models for the cars. [Has our guest arrived yet?] Said Ron.

"Not yet," said Bonnie. Speak of the devil and he always come, sure enough, ol' Mullet-Head had showed up. "He's here."

[Okay, you girls know what to do.]

"Of course Ron-kun." Said Yori, that was when Motor Ed had showed up and was about to take one of the cars when Yori came in and kicked him away from Ron's car. He leapt at her and the fight was on. Yori subdued him, "got him Ron-kun."

[On the way!] So the others walked out and grinned at him. "Hello, Ed."

"STOPPABLE!"

"Show me 'Stoppable'!"

"No. 1 answer!" Said Kim, they got him up and he was arrested.

"Well, that handles that, let's enjoy the car show." Said Ron.

TBC


End file.
